


Audience

by MR01



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Malcolm asks Edrisa out.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Edrisa had been on her way out of the precinct.

Intent on going home after the doozy of a work-day she had just finished.

When the well spirited words. "Hey Edrisa. If you're up for it I believe we could both do with a drink."

Caught her by surprise.

Malcolm approaching with a half finished bottle of bourbon and a small stack of red plastic cups.

His comfort blanket still hanging securely over his shoulders.

The new temporary look he's pulling off works. For this weather. It's windy and kind of cold outside.

She thinks it might rain. Hopes.

The sky is a little gray, cloudy today.

"Ah Bright, what are you still doing here?" She knew that Gil and Dani had headed straight for the hospital as soon as the opportunity came up.

To personally congratulate the new parents, JT and Tally.

She had assumed Malcolm would have gone with them because they are closer knit group.

Possibly friends yet is pleasantly surprised to see him.

"I had to see you. I went down to the morgue but I'm glad I caught up." He follows her out the threshold.

She slows down her stride. Clearly waiting for him. His fleeting smile makes her feel like she's bathing in sunshine.

Walking in step with her all the way to her car. Digging into her sweater's pocket she fishes out her keys.

"That sounds like a plan. Hop in. We can get a slice of pizza too. Then I can give you a ride home."

She hadn't wanted to go home just yet and even though both know he might not be hungry or want anything food wise.

He agrees a little too readily.

Malcolm might want to talk or maybe he just wants someone to get out of here with.

Go somewhere without his driver yet not be completely alone.

"Sure but if you want. I know a place with a killer view. A good, nice park."

"Ainsley and I always wanted to go there as kids. Our parents just never got around to it."

He looks away. She doesn't press him for more. They see some staff members for the night shift begin to arrive.

* * *

The drive to the pizza joint is a short one.

The longstanding restaurant is a nice hole in the wall she had always sped by on her way to or from work.

A medium pepperoni is ordered for pickup with little effort.

Small talk about the weather turning is had and anything work or colleague related is mostly avoided.

By the time they have their food and have arrived at the park the sun has already begun to set. 

Both stepping out of the car and heading towards a bench. The cold day's wind waking them up a little more.

He leads them towards a table bypassing some water fountains.

"Edrisa about earlier at Remington Academy. It shouldn't have happened."

His attention is mildly taken by the sight of a few pigeons and other birds flying above.

"I know we didn't get a real chance to talk about it and that the medical staff at the school already checked you out but how are you?"

He watches her. The day's cold air making a few strands of her hair flow out of place.

He thinks her incredibly beautiful. Then he tries not to think much about the thought while still acknowledging its truth.

"Besides slightly regretting that I didn't fight a sixteen year old. I'm okay I suppose." She laughed something that was more self-aware than humorous.

"A little embarrassed, might not live it down till two perhaps three karaoke nights with my immediate co-workers." 

Oh Malcolm knows that the story went around the precinct. Like a wildfire.

And that most cops are upset on her behalf but that so far nothing much was done.

She had just filled her report and all he knows is that she is on the fence about pressing charges.

"At least the unfortunate incident didn't escalate further. For example, I did not use a self-defense technique"

"Subsequently getting myself sued by those kid's rich parents."

"Or fired. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time but I did help get a piece of the puzzle."

She smiles at him. The words 'what can you do' quickly coming to mind and he simply returned it.

"On a brighter note. You know what. The highlight of my week hands down is that I got confused for a freshman." 

She sits on the bench. He doesn't really think when he leans in to kiss her. The pizza box in her hands falling perfectly on the table.

The cold bottle he was holding following a little less graceful.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I needed a dose of oxytocin." Edrisa giggles and Malcolm is a little worried that he broke her.

Then she's mumbling the words "fucking highschool" and her perfume is intoxicating.

The feel of her.

He can't help think he definitely crossed a line. They are friends, work friends but still she means a lot to him.

Great all he can focus on now is the sound, it's a little odd but then she's leaning in towards him again and kissing him back a little more eagerly.

Like she is finally getting what she wants out of life. Good on her. Damn, she's good.

Her tongue meeting his as she leans almost impossibly closer.

Moving to stand up quickly. Her fingers tangling in his hair.

Her hold on him a bit rough and he can't get enough.

Standing on the tips of her toes, at such an angle. Malcolm hopes she doesn't scuff up her shoes too much. 

All of his thoughts becoming her. After a few more seconds that feel like minutes he pulls away.

Slightly reluctant because he doesn't really want to lose the moment but he knows this isn't his choice alone.

"Edrisa, maybe we should eat something. The pizza might get cold." He himself feels plenty warmed up.

He clears his throat as he thinks that his lips are greatly missing her attention.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiles something sheepish. Opening the box with quick hands she sits on the bench again.

* * *

Stuffing her mouth before she goes in rambling and probably says something she might regret later.

Edrisa swears she is on cloud nine right now. That if she really wanted to she could float on air because of this moment.

She kissed Bright, well he kissed her. And better than that he is still here.

Sitting across from her properly. Grabbing a slice himself. Biting into it cautiously at first.

Then eating it at a normal pace. Like he's actually enjoying himself.

And at this point she is wondering if she might be dreaming.

Thinking that maybe Louisa hit her a little harder than she thought and then she might be concussed.

Or who knows possibly experiencing a delusion because this just cannot be real.

Which would suck. Be a real shame yet this was nice. A small treat. Perfect actually.

But she's gotta crash-land back to reality and wake up.

Mildly wondering what Dani would do or what JT would say were he not busy with his offspring and lovely wife.

Gil and the thought isn't great actually so she doesn't care for it.

Then more importantly Martin or Ms. Whitley and the man's incredible sister.

But right now she's not looking for absolution or honestly caring much for their opinions.

"Edrisa, you okay there?" Malcolm gives her a look she doesn't want to go remembering long after they've gone home for the day.

"Never been better. Like I just found a twenty dollar bill on the sidewalk."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"It is normally complicated. My relationship with food. That's why I stick with licorice as a go to substitution." He is still eating the pizza.

Taking small, measured bites as if one wrong move might just be the end of him.

It's cute and he doesn't have to do this.

He looks like he's navigating Phlegethon in the Underworld. Trying to get to the Styx and it's all for her.

Which okay-fair enough. It has been a while since she's been on a date.

Sadly even longer since she has genuinely interested in getting to know the person she is sitting across from.

Still riding high from the kiss she feels goofy with giddiness.

"You know Mal, I didn't know how much I simultaneously missed school while also never wanting to go back. I've studied way more than I should have and.."

Edrisa stopped talking as she saw a few quickly thickening raindrops begin to fall on the table.

Malcolm looking slightly shocked before smiling at her as he motions for her to come closer and sit next to him.

They could simply share the blanket and okay she's definitely in her head now.

Her heart just taking charge and keeping the wheel.

And she gives in because well she's cold. That and she would never refuse him. She knew he'd be her downfall when she saw him.

Brushed up on his work.

Edrisa moves but the closer she gets she sees the subtle difference between what she wants.

And then there's reality because instead of being completely comfortable with what he'd suggested himself.

He seems a little nervous. Still he drapes the blanket and to her surprise his arm around her.

Her glasses fogging up a bit and she briefly wonders if she will ever really want to go back home.

She thinks she loves Louisa and her stupid group of friends because they inadvertently helped make this possible.

She looks away from the beautiful man beside her and stares up at the darkening sky.

"Did you know that some raindrops that fall from above don't reach their destination. Meaning the ground." She removes her glasses and closes her eyes. 

Enjoying the moment how God intended she thinks. Her voice gentler and he swears he finds himself a little more alive.

Whole in her presence.

"You see under certain conditions, they simply evaporate or just sublime as they draw closer to Earth’s surface."


End file.
